


Oxitocina

by 011196291296



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/011196291296/pseuds/011196291296
Summary: J + S.





	Oxitocina

It was just another day for Jeongyeon. 

She was working in her final streeches to finally go home, in the same place where she has regulary been since 2 years ago, one of the training rooms at the JYPE building.

 

Jeongyeon gathered her things and was on her way out when she violently collided with another person.

 

Jeongyeon couldn't finish her thought, as she was meet with a pair of the most mesmerazing brown eyes she has ever seen.

-< I'm s-sorry > Was all Jeongyeon could mutter.

\- The girl said before looking at her in such a beautiful way, but Jeongyeon couldn't say a single word and suddenly find herself feeling extremely hot in ther face area, that's when she noticed she has been staring at this girl 

 

-< SORRY!!> Jeongyeon said before standing up and walking away as fastest as she possibly could.

<<... What the hell was that about...>> Was all Jeongyeon could think as she took the subway and walked to home.  
She couldn't stop thinking about that girl at the building.  
She figured out her reaction was normal, Jeongyeon was pretty sure the girl was one the prettiest girls she has seen in her life, celebrities included. 

Jeongyeon just hoped to never seen her again, that first enconter was awkward to say the least.

 

 

 

Even thought a part of her wanted nothing more than to know more about this girl, but just a little part...

 

That night when Jeongyeon was finally in bed her thoughts went back to her embarrassing encounter, like those memories that haunted your sleep, she was haunted by those beautiful eyes and that beautiful girl.


End file.
